


Jane’s backbone

by Nina_17



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Friendship, Gen, London, Non romance, One Shot, Pride, Standing Up For Your Self, warning others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_17/pseuds/Nina_17
Summary: Jane Channels her sisters when confronted with an uncomfortable truth.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Jane’s backbone

Jane sat at the desk in her room at her aunt and uncle’s house. She was looking out the window replaying the afternoons events. She wanted to tell Lizzie everything that had transpired.

Jane had just left the tea shop with her Friend Miss Watson and was taking a stroll in the park. It was there she saw Mr. Bingley walking with a woman that was not family to her knowledge. he was openly flirting and laughing. 

Jane did not run away, even though her heart was begging her to. No, she thought of what her sister Lizzie would do. So, with that in mind she continued to walk with Miss Watson. When Mr. Bingley saw Jane, his smile faded and his step faltered.

”Miss Bennet, what a surprise. I was unaware of you being in town.” his mouth spread into a smile that Jane could see was forced.

”I’m surprised to hear that. I just had tea with both your sisters less than a week ago.” Jane smiled at the couple. ”If you’ll excuse us Miss Watson and I have a previous engagement. Good day Mr. Bingley, Miss?”

”Woodhouse, Emma Woodhouse.” 

”Good day then Miss Woodhouse.” Jane turned to walk away when she felt a small spike of spite crawl in her gut. She turned slowly and looked at Miss Woodhouse. ”Oh and Miss Woodhouse, just so you are forewarned Mr. Bingley and his sisters are very fickle with their attention. Be cautious, he might just abandon you to the meddling gossips when he gets bored of you too.” 

Jane and her friend Miss Watson turned and walked away before the other party could say a word. As soon as they were out of sight Jane nearly collapsed as her nerves gave way. 

“Oh, Jane, that was brilliant I wish I had that much courage.”

“That was not courage, that was stupidity. I think I channeled with my sister at that moment. I have never acted that way before.”

“Well good on you he broke your heart he deserves worse.” Jane looked at her friend and they both laughed. when she had returned she took a moment to think of her actions and with a little pride she wrote to Lizzie to tell her all that had happened


End file.
